


Atramentous

by Sadie_Annabella



Series: Atramentous [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #atramentous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_Annabella/pseuds/Sadie_Annabella
Summary: this is a short story about a young person who was formerly a Winter Solider know as test-2067. They are told they need to meet the avengers, but they are more likely to kill them than meet them.
Series: Atramentous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109918
Comments: 1





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my idea, you want to spin off do it, and I can put the full list of their powers n the comments. if you want

Atramentous - black as ink : inky

I walked to a donut shop where I would meet the person named happy, I had gotten there 2 hours early because I wanted to see if they had set a trap for me here. I ordered my donuts, I waited. About an hour and a half a man who looked like he’s in his forties walked through the door, he had a black and white suit on. He looked around, made eye contact with me with my bone mask on then he went to order his donuts.  
“Come around here often sir?” I ask, he laughed.  
“No I came to pick up some super from a donut shop of all places, then as I show up half an hour early I see they are already here.”  
“ah I see, why did you come early?” to make sure that they didn’t set up some trap  
“to make sure they didn’t set up some trap. I guess that your Atramentous. Mouth full by the way.”  
“Yes I am and you are, happy correct?”   
“yes, before you get into the car do you have anything that might be worrying?”  
“is it a big car because I have pretty large wings,” I say with a sideways smile.  
“Yea it's pretty big, also don’t people think it’s weird you wearing some mask?”   
“no they think it’s cosplay, look around Mr. Happy you look more out of place than me.” I laugh lightly  
“also just so you know if I feel even slightly threatened I will not be holding back, that goes for all the people listening in your ear,” I say a little louder, but not loud enough to get attention.   
“Fine come on let's go then.'' Happy and I stood at the same time. He holds open the door for me, very nice, I decide that if the avengers disappoint me then I wouldn’t be harming Happy.

We get to the car and have a not so long, but just a long enough ride to make it uncomfortable, I sit as I was trained in HYDRA, completely upright and with my hands on my lap looking straight forward.   
“We’re here.” Happy says with a little bit of gusto, I smile at him and say  
“Mr. happy if the avengers offend me you shall be spared, thank you”   
then I walk towards a large compound, memories raging in my head. Maria told me to take calming breaths I did as she said and noticed Ms. Maximoff in the window peeking at me. I was determined to not let it slip that I was living with her brother that isn’t dead. I look ahead and notice that a tall blond man is standing at the doorway, I recognized him as the so-called Captain America. I was quite fond of his best friend whom I met when we were at HYDRA. I enjoyed his company and how he was as broken and as beaten as I am. Before I reached the door I bowed to Mr. Rodgers,  
“Hello you must be the Atramentous,” I nod “I am Captain America” he brings out his hand to shake mine but I jump slightly as he froze.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t realize that that’s why you bowed, sorry”  
“It is quite all right Mr. Rogers I was unaware that you would want to use new formalities, if that is what everyone prefers I shall change.” he looked at me weirdly  
“yes I suppose that most of everyone will use those type of formalities.” he looked uncomfortable   
“if you are wondering, yes I do talk differently than a typical citizen of the new age,” I said looking quite peeved, he looked at me once more than said  
“Okay, yea, sorry rude to ask. But one question is the procedure: do you have any weapons on your person?”  
“yes I do, do you need to confiscate them?”   
“yes, I do. Please put them in this bucket over here,” he said walking over to a large black bin. I nod and walk over and start emptying my person. 

~~~

The contents were astounding to Steve, they had all sorts of weaponry. Heshe? Had guns galore and knives and a machete, and something very bomb-like. When they had finally finished they looked a Steve and said  
“Well I have one more knife, but I think I would want one knife when in a room full of mutants that may want to kill me.” they looked at Mr. Rogers with a sort of innocent smile, he nodded. “Well try not to kill us yet.” he smiled softly. They nodded and went back to my stoic expression. “Lead the way Mr. Rogers.” they walked up to one flight of stairs and turned to a mostly glass conference room full of nightmares. In there were their past and unknown enemies.

~~~

They were looking over the video footage and the mic on happy. They see Happy look over at the target and then go get donuts.  
“Happy arrived thirty minutes ahead of when they were gonna meet and yet they look like they have been there a while,” Tony stated like it was a problem,  
“but maybe they just were anxious and wanted to make sure that we weren’t tricking them, they were made by HYDRA-” Rhody said  
“They weren’t made by HYDRA. No one is made by HYDRA,” Bucky said sharply.  
“Do you know them, Buck?” Steve said tentatively.  
“Yes I knew them, that is Test-2067 the mutant child HYDRA kidnapped and trained. They could probably take us all out by themself. Even before they escaped they were more advanced than anything that they had hoped. I remember when they were given the same stuff as Wanda over there. I was told to watch over them as they transformed. It was terrifying” Bucky said with his head in his hands “I don’t know how you guys found them but don’t anger them as they said earlier to Happy they will not hesitate, it is in their training” Bucky looked up at the frozen picture and sighed as he sees the car pull up, through the speaker they heard the target say  
“Mr. happy if the avengers offend me you shall be spared, thank you” they all looked at Bucky,   
“why would they say that to someone they didn’t know? Bucky?” someone said   
“Shit. hey, Steve, can you go to the door I think you would be best equipped and easiest to talk to” Bucky said taking deep breaths.

~~~


	2. Meeting the avenger pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entering the scary room full of superhumans and then making them all angry. oh and there is cussing so be warned  
> ***CUSSING***

~~~

I walked into the room cautiously, I looked at the faces that may attack at any moment. I then looked to my right and saw the Winter Soldier, my face loses all color as a back up slightly.   
“Hello there Atramentous, I’ve heard a lot about you. I am Tony Stark” he also stuck out his hand, I shook it  
“I know who you are and that is my HYDRA name, you all may call me 2067,” I said in a low tone. “What did you need me here in this hell hole for? I have been living fine for a long time with any superhero interference,” I said, glaring at Wanda.  
“We brought you here to see if you were still a threat and to check if you were on the good side,” Mr. Stark said as I scoffed.   
“And which side is that? The one that throws buildings on families or the one that creates super soldiers to fight their battles. Oh, or how about the one profited off of war or the one that uses former Russian spies in their ranks. If you wanted to know you could have just asked the Spider kid Peter to ask me. We go to the godforsaken same school. But you wouldn’t know that, because you don’t care about the little guys.” I said using Iron Man’s words against him.  
“Oh and good to see you Ms. Maximoff, I want you to know your brother is doing splendidly.” I knew they would be confused at what I said, but suddenly Wanda realized what I was implying   
“You have Pietro!” Wanda said, raising her voice. I quirked my eyebrow  
“and how would you prove that? I just said he was doing well not that I have him little Maximoff” I smiled  
“We know that you have a healing factor 2067,” Bucky said suddenly standing, I flinch,  
“I know that Winter bitch cause only the stuff I left behind for Pietro to find me was the only stuff accessible” I looked at their table  
“if you want something impressive, Maria put up the secretary camera from when we met the nice one, then retinal, side by side” I knew Maria had already hacked into Starks Stuff and that they would be very worried if I had gotten through their defenses.

~~~

‘THIS CHILD WALKS IN THEN HACKS MY SYSTEM AND HAS A BETTER VIDEO THAN ME?!?!?!?!’ Tony thought, he was fuming. Everyone noticed this, as they all prepared him to attack. The view was from two hours before the meetup time and then 2067 walks in, looks around and then orders and sits and sits deadly still, then it skipped to when happy walked in, in 2067’s video there was a small smile as he walked in, also in their video they saw 2067 eat a full box of donuts.  
“Now who do you think you are?” Tony says  
“I think I’m a person you don’t want to be threatening especially since you all have a shit ton of secrets from each other, Mr. Afghanistan. I’m out, have fun with your shit lives.”  
“I don’t think you can leave after that.”   
“think about what you are saying, you would be making an enemy out of a neutral party, that knows where the youngest member of your team is.”  
“I know what I’m doing”  
“fine, oh and Mr. Rogers I’m sorry I lied about one knife, I didn’t keep any. It would be unfair for you” 

~~~

I say as I fall off of the first floor I spread my wings, grab the black basket then I fold as the front doors open. Then I fly away, throwing one knife in the dirt, that has a note addressing the three people I knew. 

“Dear Winter, you fuck up. Thank you for abandoning me, I didn't escape, I got transferred then I heard you escaped through the haze, I wanted more than anything to kill you.  
Dear Wanda, your brother is safe and happy. I think that I may try and convince him to visit you. I’m sorry but it took quite a long time for him to recover even with my help.  
Dear Mr. Happy, I’m sorry your companions are assholes. I am also sorry that you are on the losing side against one person. I do hope that you don’t come to harm. -Nook”

~~~

They found the knife while running after 2067, Bucky picked it up and laughed. “We did fuck up didn’t we.” he looked at Steve and threw him a glance “they sent Wanda, Happy, and Myself a letter. Kinda wish I was Happy right now” the sinking feeling settling in his stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very tense, but hey that's where I was at the moment so sorry.  
>  also i want you to know it gets better. no spoilers cause i haven't written it yet so there can't be any spoilers :) 
> 
> Have a good day


End file.
